Running from Eternity
by Demon Halphas
Summary: She thought she could run from him, but he would always chase her down and bring her right back into his arms. Pairings: GraLu, NaLi, GaLe, Jerza, and Lyvia. Vampire fanfic
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic. I give credit of this story idea to XxTitaniaxX-san who helped me with story ideas. I decided to do a vampire fic because there's not enough of them, especially GraLu x3**

**I hope to make this story as good as possible for you guys that are interested. I'm a lazy butt, so I'm sorry if I don't update in like...forever =^_^=**

**Enjoy! And please read and review!**

* * *

**Running from Eternity**

**Prologue**

* * *

"I think she went this way!"

"Let's go!"

"I can't wait to taste her!"

A fifteen-year-old blonde girl sprinted through the trees with adrenaline pumping in her veins. She made sure that she was breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. She was panicking and felt like hyperventilating, but if she didn't breathe properly she would lose her breath, and they'd catch up to her with no problem.

The girl swore as she tripped over a tree root and felt her ankle roll. Tears sprang to her eyes as all her weight fell over her ankle. She landed on stomach with a light thud and gained some cuts and scratches from the fall. The girl bit her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming in frustration and pain.

The girl's blonde hair clung to her neck from her sweat and her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes darted through the dense forest behind her. Her stomach lit on fire as she heard them getting closer with inhuman speed.

_No._

She scrambled to her feet only to fall back down again from the pain in her ankle. She hurriedly tried one more time and made sure she caught herself on a tree. She leaned on it with all her weight and panted, trying to catch her breath.

Her eyes were half-lidded in exhaustion from running so much and she let her head rest on the trunk of the tree. Deciding to get moving, she turned around only to gasp in horror.

Red eyes gleamed maliciously back at her. They were all hungry. No, they were all _thirsty_. They wanted her blood.

_No!_

The tears that she held from panic finally cascading down her porcelain cheeks. She saw them tear her mother apart. She saw them violate her mother. She saw her father do nothing. That pitiful man begged for his life and gave his wife and child only so he could live. She _hated_ him.

Her lips quivered as they slowly walked forehead, enjoying the utter fear she was radiating. She futilely limped backward and fell on her back, the dry leaves crunching beneath her. She looked up with wide eyes, tears leaking down her face. She hastily pushed herself backward with her good leg and felt herself suddenly falling.

A scream ripped through her throat at the falling sensation. She roughly tumbled down the small hill gaining more scratches from fallen branches and thorn bushes. With a final roll she abruptly stopped and stared at the spinning sky with dazed eyes. She blinked and they were all there surrounding her. Moving in for the kill.

_NO!_

"Somebody! Please help me!" Her agonized voice rang through the air. She knew no one could hear her, but she screamed anyway. She screamed until her voice became hoarse.

She felt them touch her and smell her. She shrieked when she felt one licking her neck. There were so many of them. So many pairs of red eyes around her.

She shut her eyes ready to feel pain and to accept death. She was surprised the weight on top of her suddenly disappeared and a screech erupted not from her, but the creatures close to her. She snapped her eyes open to see a silhouette in the darkness brutally disposing of the things that followed her. She shut her eyes again when she saw blood spraying everywhere.

She was so glad she closed her eyes. She could hear tortured screams and sickening cracks as they were all being killed by whoever saved her. Or...whatever saved her.

When the terrifying sounds ceased she cracked an eye open to see a bloody mess. It was everywhere. On the trees, the leaves, the branches, her clothes… She swallowed thickly at the scene before. She almost gasped in surprise when another figure appeared in a blink of an eye.

"Did you take care of the rest?" her savior asked with a deep, velvety voice. Lucy almost melted when she heard him. His voice sounded so reassuring and safe.

"Yeah, piece of cake," the other said with a grin. Lucy figured they were both men. She idly wondered how they managed to kill all the monsters that were after her. If they killed the things that were about to drink from her…what does that make them? Should she be scared?

"Good."

"Hey Gray, is she…?" he trailed off with a gesture towards her.

"Yes, she is."

"Well, I'll leave you to it." The other man vanished in an instant, leaving her and her savior alone.

He walked towards her from the shadows of the night and trees. The girl took a sharp intake of breath as the moonlight gleamed down on him. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

His spiky raven locks and tantalizing eyes gave him enamoring features. His pale skin perfectly contrasted his eyes and hair also giving him sharp features. He was tall and had broad shoulders with a lean body with a good muscle build. He looked predatory.

She was surprised to find that his bright, white coat was unblemished of any blood. It was like he didn't get his hands dirty at all. He was breathtakingly beautiful, but she knew he was dangerous. She could feel it. Yet…she felt hypnotized by his eyes that were gentle and eyeing her with such concern.

The young blonde beauty in front of him struggled moving backwards. _Away_ from him.

She wasn't sure about him in the least. His looks may be deceptive of his character. She still didn't trust him.

"St-stay away," she yelled shakily.

"I won't hurt you," he said softly. "I could never hurt you."

This man…Gray if she remembered hearing that other fellow correctly, he seemed like he wanted to help her. Maybe she could ask his help to get home back to her traitorous father. What other place did she have left? She could run away...after she healed her damn ankle. Where would she go? She didn't want to be placed in an orphanage or anything like that.

Gray watched her keenly and took this chance to get closer while the blonde girl was staring in to space in her train of thought. He knelt down beside her and inspected her from head to toe. Deep scratches ran along her arms and legs and her left ankle seemed slightly swollen. He let out a small sigh of relief that he made it in time.

"What's your name?" he asked, his deep voice breaking through her reverie. The girl stared at him with her brown orbs warily. Seeing that he didn't make any move to kill her, she decided that there was nothing to be afraid about.

"Lucy," she whispered.

"Lucy," Gray said, testing the name on his tongue. She nodded her head. He stared at her golden hair shining in the moonlight. Her soft brown eyes that should be filled with innocence and gleam with brightness now seemed dull and tired. His hand brushed the golden strands away from her eyes and pushed it back behind her ear.

"Um…Mr. Gray," she said, slightly uncomfortable at their close proximity, "I was wondering if you could help me…get home." Gray noticed the slight disdain in her eyes when she said the last two words. His eyes narrowed slightly, scrutinizing her.

"Yes, I can," he replied, earning a small grateful smile from Lucy. "But first…" His strong arms snaked around Lucy's waist and brought her closer to him.

Lucy's eyes flashed with slight fear. "W-what?"

Gray nuzzled his nose in her hair and skimmed it down to the crook of her neck. Her scent…was incredible. It was driving him mad. It was calling to him.

He felt her squirm in his grasp, causing him only to hold on tighter than before.

"Lucy," he said, voice hoarse with longing. His breath tickled her throat making heat flow to her cheeks. "I finally found you."

"Found me?"

"My mate," he stated. His eyes glinted with yielding possessiveness.

"M-mate?" she asked, incredulous. What in the world was he talking about? They just met!

She was only answered with his cold lips crashing down on her warm soft ones. She shivered as she felt electric jolts down her spine. He licked her lower lip causing her to gasp in surprise. He slyly darted his tongue in her cavern and his coaxed hers to move with his. She hesitantly obliged earning a wistful moan from him.

What the hell was she doing?! A complete stranger was kissing her! Passionately!

She pushed on his chest in protest only to have the kiss deepened.

Gray forced himself to pull away, knowing she needed to catch her breath. Lucy's cheeks were tinted with red and she was panting, her lips enticing him to kiss her more. He held back and quickly diverted his attention to her smooth, creamy neck. His mouth ghosted over her neck to her shoulder. He did an experimental lick along it to taste her.

Lucy's breath hitched and she writhed, feeling something wet and hot leave a cold trail down her neck. She cried out in pain when she felt something pierce her skin at the junction of her shoulder and neck. Her resistance died down slowly as she felt her energy leave her.

What was happening to her? Was he drinking her blood? Her eyes felt like lead and the world seemed to be spinning. Finally, her eyes closed and she went limp in Gray's secure arms.

Gray's eyes were shut in pleasure. Lucy's blood was delicious. It was sweet and fruity. Her limp body caused her head to loll back and gave him better access. Just a little more and he would be done. With one final suck, he withdrew with a content sigh. He licked the bite wound on her neck, his saliva quickly healing it and leaving a mark.

His mark.

When she would finally grow and blossom, he would be able to take her away with him. She was still too young compared to him, who's been living for a long time. Only a mere fifteen-year-old.

Gray gazed at her scratches once more and decided to heal them. He licked the wounds clean and was satisfied that all her cuts and scrapes were gone, leaving no trace that they had ever been there in the first place.

He gathered his precious mate in his arms and disappeared into the night, taking her home.

* * *

**So what'd ya think? Good, bad, weird, awesome?**

**I'm curious to know!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! Got some reviews already! Thanks everyone!**

**Enjoy! Please read and review!**

* * *

**Running from Eternity**

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Two years later..._

Lucy groaned as the morning rays gleamed through her white curtains. The beams hit her eyes with such an intense beam that she screwed them shut and rolled over...off the bed.

"Ow, ow, ow, shit," she hissed, rubbing her side in pain. Lucy got up and opened the curtains slowly to make sure she got used to the light. She smiled at the beautiful sight before her and opened her window. The summer breeze made her hair gently sway with it. The neighborhood park had small children playing in it with their parents watching them with caring and protective eyes.

Lucy leaned on the window seal with her elbow, resting her chin on her hand. She loved it here. She had her own place that was great quality and a fantastic landlady, who treated her like her own daughter. You could say that she was her foster mom, and she secretly helps pay Lucy's rent when she doesn't have enough money from her current job.

"Lucy," a soft voice called from the window. The said girl blinked in surprise and looked down to see a beautiful middle-aged women waving up at her. Lucy grinned and waved back at her foster mom. "I'm heading out to buy groceries and I'm making a special treat for dinner tonight."

"Okay! Thank you, Charlotte!" Lucy shouted and watched the woman get into her car and drive off. She then retreated back into her room and sighed contently with her hands on her hips. It was summer break. And she was meeting her friends later...and boyfriend.

Lucy happily skipped into the bathroom to shower, bringing along her clothes for the day.

She hummed happily as she washed her hair and rinsed her body. Once she was done, she stepped out of the shower with a white towel wrapped around her body. She opened her bathroom door to let the humidity die down and clear the glass covered in layer of fog from the steam. While she waited, Lucy took another towel and rubbed it on her wet hair to keep it from dripping all over her bathroom floor.

When she was done, she hung the towel on a hook and looked at herself critically in the mirror. Her brown orbs caught site of the mark on the junction of her neck and shoulder. Lucy frowned thoughtfully as she lightly traced it with her fingers, wondering how she exactly got it.

All she really remembered the most was running. Lucy knew she was running from blood thirsty monsters and her despicable father let them have her and her mother. But the memory of the scar that she gained during that traumatic experience was foggy. When she always tried to remember her lips would tingle and her heart would beat erratically.

Lucy was told she gained that scar when she fell down a hill, which she remembered clearly, when she woke up in a hospital. She nodded numbly, trying to accept what the nurses were telling her, but she always knew deep down that it wasn't. She could vaguely see a figure embracing her with raven hair. That's all she could get but nothing more.

Lucy sighed and dried her hair. She then dressed in a pink summer dress with a white belt at the waist and white sandals. She then did her hair in two braids with one white flower on each side of her head. She smiled at herself then darted out of the bathroom, grabbing her bag, wallet, and phone.

* * *

Levy, Erza, Lisanna, and Juvia patiently waited for their blonde friend at the mall in the food court.

"Where is she?" Levy asked to no one in particular, her brown eyes staring off into space. Her wild, wavy blue hair was held back by an orange bandanna like usual. Instead of wearing her usual tank top and shorts, she wore a pretty orange summer dress that was off the shoulder with long sleeves. However, the dress was held securely in place by a white ribbon that wrapped around her neck. Also, she wore matching orange sandals.

"She'll be here," a scarlet-haired beauty said firmly with her dark brown eyes closed, showing her patience. She was the one year older than all of them including Lucy, but she preferred to hang out with them, because they basically grew up together. Her scarlet hair was in two low pigtails and she wore a violet summer dress and dark purple sandals.

"Juvia sees her," another blue-haired girl said, whose name is...Juvia. She had an odd habit of talking in third person, but her friends found it rather cute than strange. Her hair was longer than Levy's, but it was wavy and fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were a darker blue that were mysterious and gentle at the same time. She wore a black beach hat with an orange butterfly clipped to the side. She wore a black skirt and a dark blue tank top with black sandals.

"Lucy, over here!" Lisanna called, waving her arms in the air to catch the blonde's attention from afar. Lucy smiled and waved backed, signaling that she saw her. Lisanna grinned and sat back down and took a sip of her water. She had short white hair and crystal blue eyes. She was as king as her older sister, Mirajane, which was Erza's best friend/rival. She wore a light green tank top with blue denim shorts and green sandals.

"Sorry for making you guys wait," Lucy apologized, scratching the back of her sheepishly. She sat down next to Levy and dropped her bag beside her.

"It's fine," Erza dismissed. "We only waited for you for a few minutes."

"Juvia heard that you have a date later today with Loke," Juvia said with a sly smile. Lucy blushed and crossed her arms. Levy nudged her side with her elbow gently and gave her a smug look.

"Do tell," she said excitedly.

"Nothing special about," Lucy looked away in embarrassment. "Loke and I are close."

"Have you two kissed yet?" Erza asked, to the point like always. Lucy stayed silent with a frown, but her cheeks were still tinged with red.

"You did!" Lisanna cheered, taking her silence as a yes. She hugged Lucy from across the table, praising her.

"We've been together for some time!" Lucy protested. "It was bound to happen sooner or later!"

"Juvia wonders when she will get a boyfriend..."Juvia said with a depressed aura.

"Now that Juvia mentions it," Lucy began, "I'm the only one taken at this table!"

"Well," Lisanna frowned, "I was busy hooking up my brother with Evergreen."

"I'm not interested in dating," Erza scoffed.

"Jet and Droy keep pestering me," Levy scowled. "None are my type though."

"Juvia is too shy," Juvia mumbled, ashamed.

"Excuses, excuses." Lucy shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you guys!"

Erza rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Let's go," she said, getting up and pushing her chair in. She slapped some cash on the table, paying for everyone's drinks.

"Erza!" Lisanna yelled. "I said I was going to pay!"

"Too slow," was all the red-head said.

"Juvia says we should shop for more summer clothes," Juvia suggested.

"Agreed," Levy said with a nod.

The girls wandered through the mall buying bikinis, dresses, shorts, skirts, hats, sunglasses, etc. They all had several bags in hand. They weren't really the type to shop so much unlike other snobbish girls in their school. They went out and shopped together for fun and helped each other with outfits. Usually when they all went shopping alone, it was...boring...

Once they were all done, they plopped down on some benches outside the mall with tired sighs.

"I'm exhausted," Lisanna groaned.

Lucy looked at her phone for the time and almost screeched. "Guys! My dates in a few minutes. Loke told me to meet him at the 8-Island Cafe! Lisanna, we're all going to your house later in the week, so is it alright if I leave my stuff with you?"

"Sure," Lisanna said, taking Lucy's shopping bags.

"Thanks! Later!" She zoomed down the street and was gone in an instant.

"That was fast," Juvia blinked.

"Hey guys, I'm heading to the library later tonight and my mom wants me to help around the house before I go. So I have to go," Levy said with an apologetic smile before leaving.

"I guess we should all go," Erza said. Lisanna shrugged when her phone suddenly rang. She flipped it open with a frown.

"Hello? Mira? Yeah, yeah sure. I'll be there in a few," Lisanna nodded. She closed her phone. "My sister is a devious matchmaker and she needs my help getting Laxus and Cana together."

Juvia laughed then gave Lisanna a questioning glance. "Doesn't Mira have a date tonight with Freed?"

"Yeah," Lisanna sighed. "She's trying to make it a double date if she can get Laxus and Cana together. I doubt it though."

"Trust me, she will," Erza said mysteriously which caused Juvia and Lisanna to shiver involuntarily.

* * *

Lucy passed through people on the sidewalk occasionally bumping into some people. Muttering apologies along the way, she walked by a flight of stairs that led to a plaza. She squinted her eyes at the stoplight to see it was green. Lucy silently cursed as so many people were blocking her way.

"Me and my bad sense of time," she muttered. Lucy gasped as she was suddenly knocked off her feet by someone that rammed into her from running. She felt her stomach lurch at the falling sensation. About to scream, someone firmly grasped her forearm and pulled her up to her feet. She collided into something hard. Her vision swam a bit before her eyes focused.

"You alright?" a deep voice asked. Lucy looked up and felt herself battling heat flowing to her cheeks. The guy that saved her towered over her and he had familiar raven hair. She brushed off the nostalgic feeling and nodded her head vigorously.

"Sorry for the trouble," she apologized.

"Lucy!" a voice called. The stranger and Lucy looked over across the street to see a handsome orange-haired boy waving at her in front of the 8-Island Cafe. Lucy excitedly waved back and turned to the stranger.

"Thank you," she said with an angelic smile before walking across the street to join the orange-haired boy.

* * *

Gray watched Lucy walk away from him with a frown. His eyes narrowed when he saw her hug the other man. He clenched his jaw when he saw the man kiss her on the cheek, making her giggle in delight.

Gray knew that man named Loke. He hated, absolutely _hated, _how close the two were.

When Lucy's memory would return, she'd know that she only belonged to him. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Mom, I'm heading to the library now!" Levy called.

"Alright, don't come back too late!" her mom replied from upstairs.

Levy closed the door behind her and happily walked to the library, humming along the way. She was completely unaware of red eyes watching her.

She opened the door to the library and was greeted by the librarian with a smile. She knew Levy very well. She was a regular that came every so often.

"Here's the books that I finished." Levy plopped the book down in front of the librarian, who jumped at the loud thud.

"My heavens!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you're done already!"

Levy wandered off to the non-fiction section already scouting the tall bookshelves for a the book she wanted to check out last time but couldn't, because she checked out so many. It was her goal only to check out one book this time.

The library was pleasantly quiet, save for the rustle of pages as people that were studying flipped through the books. Other than that, there weren't many people here. It was almost empty.

Levy spotted her book on a high shelf and swore profanities under her breath. She reached as far as she could, yet only the tips of her fingers grazed the book. Levy growled in frustration as looked for a ladder to see it was currently being used.

Levy once again stretched on her tip-toes, trying to reach for the elusive book that seemed to be taunting her. She hated her shortness right now! The library basically discriminated short people. If she was only as tall as Erza...

Out of nowhere, a hand reached past her own and plucked the book of the shelf that she'd been trying to reach with ease. Levy swiveled around in surprise and her breath suddenly caught in her throat as her brown eyes made contact with crimson red ones. Levy inwardly fainted at the man before her. He was _hot. _He had long spiked jet black hair and had broad shoulders and a good muscle build. He had several piercing and he just screamed the bad boy look.

He handed her the book. "I believe you wanted this, shorty?" he asked. Levy's small blush faded. Okay, forget his godly looks! That was rude!

"Yes, thank you," she bit out, snatching the book from his hands, causing the stranger to arch a pierced brow.

"Yeah sure. I'm just glad I found you," he said. Levy blinked in confusion. This guy worked here? No, no, that didn't fit. Was he just glad that he was able to help her? Levy wasn't so sure when his eyes looked at her with underlying hunger and longing, shadowing his expressionless visage. She felt her stomach twist uncomfortably. Suddenly, she didn't feel so safe anymore, but she couldn't help but have a certain attraction to him.

"Uh, I should probably-"

"What's your name?" he asked with earnest curiosity.

"Levy. I have to-"

"Nice meeting you. Name's Gajeel." Again, he cut her off easily. He held out a hand to shake hers like people usually do when they meet. He did have manner after all. Not the one to be impolite, Levy took his hand and shook it meekly.

"N-nice meeting you too." She yelped when she suddenly found herself being against Gajeel's chest. Her cheeks immediately flushed at the close contact. He was _embracing _her? Why?! They just met!

"I'm so glad I found you," he whispered, nuzzling his nose in her hair. "Heh, the pink-haired idiot is going to be jealous."

Levy pushed on his chest with all her might, but he didn't budge. "Let me go!" she demanded.

Crimson clashed with brown. Levy suddenly felt very small and lost all her confidence.

"Please," she begged in a whisper. She tried pulling away one more time.

"You're mistaking me with someone else!" Levy cried, desperate to get out her captor's arms. "I don't know anyone named Gajeel!"

Gajeel ignored her pleas and bent his head down, brushing his lips with hers. He then embraced her tighter, bringing her closer and deepening the kiss. Levy gasped when she felt a sharp canine pierce her lip. Gajeel wasted no time and lapped it away with his tongue and explored her mouth.

Gajeel pulled away, a trail of saliva the only thing connecting them other then his arms, and looked at her. He smirked, seeing a positive reaction from her. She enjoyed it. He could see it on her face. He then buried his face in the crook of her neck and placed his hand over her mouth. His unusually long canines sunk into her skin. Her scream was muffled my his hand as he continued sucking her blood.

Levy's vision spun around and she felt incredibly dizzy. What was this man?! All the possibilities flashed across her mind and the last thought she had before fainting was...

_Vampire._

* * *

**_Okay, here's chapter one! I tried updating this fast. Sorry if there's any typos or something._**

**_I'm actually surprised I updated this so fast. I just had nothing to do today, so I decided to just type this up._**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. If I did, Lucy and Gray would definitely be together.**

**Some NaLi is gonna be in this chappie. **

**I know, I know! I haven't updated in some time. I warned you! But I'm not quitting on this story. Don't worry!**

**Enjoy! And please read and review! :)**

* * *

**Running from Eternity**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The first thing that she saw was white. At first it was painful for her eyes, but then her eyes adjusted and she was staring into nothing but white. Fear spread through her immediately. Did she die? Was she in heaven? Suddenly a chair screeched back and blue and brown eyes stared at her worriedly. What was going on?

"Levy! You're awake!" Lucy's voice rang in happiness and relief. Her hand held hers with strength and reassurance. Lisanna pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Thank God," she muttered. Levy screwed her eyes closed in pain. Her head felt like she was hit by a train. A nagging jab strained in the back of her head and she couldn't even remember what happened yesterday. How did she end up in the hospital anyway?

"Guys?" she croaked out. "What happened?"

Lisanna sighed. "You were found by the librarian on the ground knocked out and pale. She thinks a book fell on your head because you were muttering that it was hurting a lot."

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asked.

"My head still hurts like hell."

"Were you really hit by a book?" Lisanna asked with a skeptical frown. Her friend was clumsy but not that clumsy. Besides that, Levy handled herself and books with the utmost care. It just didn't seem possible that a book could knock a person out. Plus, the book that was on the floor wasn't even too thick. Maybe someone did this to her. What left Lisanna mystified was that none of Levy's belongs were robbed, so she wasn't mugged. And she wasn't raped either because a library wouldn't be the smartest place and none of her clothes were touched. Lisanna pursed her lips. She really didn't know _what _to think. The only thing that caught her eye was the scar on Levy's neck and looked just like Lucy's. It couldn't have been a coincidence. But Lucy got her scar two years ago... Nothing made sense anymore!

"I don't even remember what happened." Levy sighed with frustration. She remembered what book she was looking for, she remembered everything but that specific moment after she had the book in her hands. She remembered dropping it in shock and that's all her brain could muster before pounding with excruciating pain that was unbearable. She caught flashes of black and red, but that was it.

"You will eventually," Lucy smiled. "No need to worry."

Lisanna's cell rang and she frowned as she fished for it in her purse. She mumbled incoherent words about work. "Sorry, I got to go guys. Boss is going to kill me if I don't."

"Later," Lucy waved while Levy just gave her a weak smile.

"Get better." And she was gone.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Lucy questioned with a puzzled expression. Like Lisanna, she was dubious about the whole incident. She was the clumsiest out of everyone. But Levy? No, not as much as her, especially with books.

"Just colors."

Lucy blinked. Strange. When she forgot after the woods incident all she could remember was one or two specific features of someone. "Colors? What colors?"

"Red and black. It's all a blur." Levy's distraught visage made Lucy guilty for pressing questions on her.

"Oh yeah, Erza and Juvia will drop by later!" Lucy beamed. "They're really worried!"

"Oh! Okay, sorry for making everyone worry."

"Don't worry," Lucy dismissed. What was important was figuring everything out. Something felt wrong, utterly and completely wrong. Not just for Levy, but for everyone. It was just that gut feeling that she couldn't ignore. Like how she felt watched all the time. Something was going on. She knew it and she could feel it.

* * *

Lisanna banged her head on the glass case, white hair sprawling around her. Her eyes closed shut out of exhaustion for a few seconds before opening her eyes again. She idly wondered why she even chose to work in a jewelry store. They always went by so slow. Oh yeah, Mira forced her into it so they could get discounts.

So far there was not a single customer that bought something because they weren't sure or hell - Lisanna didn't even now what went through people's minds. Her crystal blue orbs looked through the class at beautiful necklaces and her hand taped against the glass in a rhythmic tune out of boredom. Her shift was done in a couple hours... Now how in the world would she busy herself without her boss being all, "Don't read! You need to show that you care about the customers wants!"

Her head lifted in surprise when a bell chime, signaling someone entered the store. Lisanna almost gaped and she suddenly grinned. Maybe working here wasn't so bad after all. The guy that just walked in was smokin' hot!

His pink haired was spiked in all directions and his eyes were an interesting onyx color. His skin was slightly tanned and he had a toned body.

Sapphire clashed with onyx. The stranger threw her a charismatic grin and walked up to her. Lisanna madly blushed, but cleared her throat.

"How can I help you today?" she asked sweetly with a smile.

"I need help finding a necklace for someone special."

Lisanna suppressed a frown. "Anything specific?"

"Well, I don't know how a girl's mind works, so could you help me" - he glanced at her name tag - "Lisanna?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and Lisanna squealed on the inside because he looked so cute and shy. A small laugh escaped her lips.

"Sure, of course."

They began discussing what he was looking for and what was this special person's likes and dislikes and then it completely diverted to a casual conversation and talked about themselves. Lisanna was shocked at how easily she was conversing with this guy.

"Crap!" Lisanna shouted.

The pink-haired stranger blinked. "What?"

"I still need to help you!"

"I already chose this one." He pointed at a necklace with a silver chain and teardrop pendant. "What do you think?"

"I think whoever you're giving it to should consider themselves lucky."

"Well, thanks a lot. I enjoyed your company and help."

"You're welcome Mr..." Lisanna paused. She was talking with this guy for a whole hour and she didn't even know his name!

"Natsu." He waved and flashed her a grin. Lisanna smiled back and waved. When he was gone, she sighed dreamily. Everything about him was perfect. His personality, looks, and grin. Oh, how she loved that grin!

"I wish I was that special someone..." she whispered dazedly.

* * *

"Bye Lisanna! Be safe!" Her boss called out.

Lisanna waved and left the shop with a tired sigh. The cold night air bit her skin and the moon eerily gleamed through the clouds. Everything on the street was quieter and deserted. Some cars hummed by but no taxis. She once again pondered why one of her siblings couldn't pick her up. Oh, that's right! They were both on dates. Why was she the only one that didn't have a relationship?

She gave another audible sigh and was about to turn the corner when a flicker of movement was seen with her peripheral movement. She whirled around finding nothing but an empty street. Lisanna let out a nervous chuckle and took a deep breath. She was just getting paranoid.

But why did she have the inkling feeling that she was being watched?

Turning around, Lisanna made a beeline for her house. Her regular pace was more brisk and rigid. Her mouth slightly panting, slight adrenaline pumping in her veins. Lisanna jammed her key into the lock of her house and cursed as she had trouble turning. Her mind worked in a frenzy as she tried to unlock the door. After several tries, she opened her door and flung herself into the safety of her house with a cry of joy. She immediately shut and bolted the door, leaning against it in relief.

Dropping her keys in relief, she kicked off her shoes and stepped into the living room. Her snowy brows rose in confusion.

There, innocently sitting on the coffee table, was a necklace. It looked familiar...as if it- Lisanna's brows then scrunched together. That wasn't possible...

A chuckle erupted from behind her. "Do you like it? It matches your eyes."

Lisanna's eyes widened and her breath hitched. She didn't dare to turn around. The voice sounded familiar just how the necklace was familiar. It was Natsu.

She dove for the phone. Out of nowhere, a body pinned her to the ground. Struggling and screaming, Lisanna hoped someone heard her while the intruder swore profanities under his breath. She was flipped around on her back and her wrists were pinned above her head with frightening ease. Silencing her with a kiss, Lisanna squirmed beneath him futilely with small sounds of protest, which slowly turned into a moan as their tongues danced erotically. He then pulled away and Lisanna gazed up at him, her face dusted with red.

Onyx eyes sliced into her terrified blue ones. She saw the familiar salmon colored hair and handsome face. Before Lisanna could knee him where it hurts the most, Natsu swiftly placed his knee between her legs, completely trapping her.

Regaining her composure, Lisanna glared icily at him. "What the hell?! How did you get in my house?! Get off me and get out!" Natsu stared at her, seeing a spark of defiance in her eyes.

"Perfect, you got some fire in you," he smirked. "Just the way I like it."

"What are you doing in my house?! Are you some kind I'd stalker?" Lisanna shouted, recalling how he basically interrogated her...in a friendly way.

Natsu laughed. "I guess you could say that. I _was_ following you." Lisanna gaped at how openly he admitted that.

"THAT WAS YOU! And I thought I was paranoid..." She muttered crossly.

"Not paranoid. Perceptive."

"What do you want?" She growled.

"You."

Lisanna blinked. He said it as if it was the most simple thing in the world. "Wha- What the hell does that-"

Her lips were sealed with another kiss before he slowly traveled down to her neck, giving hot butterflies kisses along the way.

"Mine," he murmured possessively before sinking his fangs in the junction of her neck. Lisanna cried out in pain and her vision clouded before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Mirajane happily hummed as she unlocked the door to her house. She saw Lisanna's keys carelessly thrown on the counter, but didn't see Elfman's.

"Hmmm, he's not back yet." Her mind wandered off on what she thought him and Evergreen were doing. A knowing smile spread across her lips. "Maybe, maybe not."

She dropped her purse and keys next to her little sister's things. "Lisanna! I'm home!" She couldn't wait to tell about her date with Freed. It was so amazing. She dreamily sighed. He was such a gentlemen. Mira frowned when Lisanna didn't answer.

"Lisanna!" She called again, walking out to the living room. "Lisanna!" She gasped, running to her sister that was currently passed out on the couch. She shook her sister's shoulders until her eyes fluttered open.

"Lisanna, are you okay? You look pale!" Mira cried in worry.

"Mira? I'm just tired and lightheaded," Lisanna croaked. "I think I passed out from exhaustion.

"Well, you should sleep then."

"Good idea." Lisanna sat up groggily. Mira squinted her eyes as something shined in the light and caught her eye.

"Oh wow! That's such a pretty necklace!" Mira complimented.

"Huh?" Lisanna looked down and saw a sapphire teardrop pendant. She didn't remember ever having this necklace. "Uh, thanks..."

"Who gave it to you?"

Lisanna frowned, thinking back. She couldn't remember anything. Hell, she couldn't even remember how she got home tonight. "I don't know actually."

"That's funny. Well, you should go up and change."

Lisanna happily complied. Her footsteps thudded on the stairs on her way up. She entered her room and went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She looked up and scratched her shoulder, pulling her shirt slightly down. She gasped in horror. She definitely never had this...

A scar stared back at her. Lisanna delicately traced it with her finger. Fear clenched in her stomach and she suddenly felt like she was on fire. She felt sick.

Something was terribly awry.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked. **_

_**Please let me know what you think.**_

_**Sorry to all GrayLu fans that want more graylu moments. Don't worry. There will be. It is the main pairing. I just have to show how the other Relationships are going.**_

_**Until next time :)**_


End file.
